Talk:Morrowseer/@comment-66.58.174.33-20200102065258/@comment-33343386-20200124064550
Moonwatcher is 4 years old at the start of the second arc. That means she hatched in the forest around 3 to 4 years before the first arc began. Assuming a there a year between when a dragon egg is laid and it's hatching, Secretkeeper layed Moonwatcher's egg around 5 years before the start of the series. That is two years after the hatching of all the dragonets of destiny whose eggs were collected in accordance with the fake prophocy Morrowseer came up with. In addition Stonekeeper was sent to the Sand Kingdom around a year before Sunny's egg was lain in order to create the tunnels to the Rainforest Kingdom in accordance with Morrowseers plan. Assuming this was the earliest stage of the Nightwing's plans, Morrowseer's "prophocy" was written by him and Queen Battlewinner around 3 to 4 years before Moonwatcher was even conceived, years before his daughter's egg dissapear, the inciting event of his assumed 'sadmad' frame of mind. However, the plan and prophocy he concocted around half a decade before his daughter's conception, birth, and dissapearence was made with the express purpose of invading the homeland of a peaceful tribe of pacifist dragons and exterminating them all (man, woman, child, and egg), with the excuse that the Nightwings diserve the Rainforest more due to racial superiority. By your 'sadmad' theroy, Morrowseer planned a ruthless genocide, and then 4 years passed, and then an event happened that turned him into the kind of dragon that would plan a ruthless genocide. No. The existance of the prophocy and it's goals years before Moonwatcher's birth and assumed death means that Morrowseer had to have been a vile, cruel, manipulative, monster long before his daughter's egg was born. And to rationalize it as, "he was a desperate public servent when he came up with the plan, and the Moonwatcher incident turned him cruel and monsterous" implies that the attempted Rainwing Genocide started out as a 'well-intentioned genocide.' No. Don't even. Also that ignores how he visited Thorn after Stonemover vanished (which itself took place years before Moonwatcher was born) and told her that the dissapearence of her loved one was her own fault and was just a manifest jerk about it. So it sounds he was acting the same way 3-4 years before Moonwatcher's egg as he was at the start of the series. So no, he was always horrible. The creation of the nightwing's plan doesn't make sense if he isn't and the presumed inciting event of his horribleness took place years after he began doing horrible things. Inciting events can't take place years after events have been incited. At least Darkstalker's attempted genocide was concocted after a life of abuse and tragedy at the talons of Icewings, and for as much as I dispise Kestrel and don't want to excuse child abuse like so many others, the argument can still be made that she only became the bitter cruel harpy we all love after her son died (though the fact that she willingly and loyally followed a crazy and bloodlustful monster like Scarlet throws that into question). The point is, nothing about Morrowseer's past or schemes makes sense if his cruelty all stems from a personal tragedy the occured years after he began doing cruel things and planning racial genocide. Also he threatens to murder Starflight multiple times and actually tries to in his final moments. Also Secretkeeper never told Moonwatcher about her father and probably didn't think about him that often, otherwise Moon would have read her mind and known. So if his wife can go years without telling his daughter about him and barely thinks about him, and does both guilt free, how great a mate and father could Morrowseer have been? (Thanks for making me break my promise and write about Morrowseer again)